


dannate cose che mi piacciono (fai di me quel che vuoi, fallo davvero)

by caravaggiosbrushes



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: AND make-up, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dundy's POV, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild use of drugs, Modern Era, Slash, boyfriends non-boyfriends with lots of benefits, dundy is stoned and h0rny here, guys being bros, he’s gonna eat so many cookies, james fitzjames in a skirt, jfj gets blinded almost permanently (but the process it’s fun), messy sex, the perfect type of relationship if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: "You know that I'm going to ruin that pretty make-up later, right?"James finishes with mascara and takes a more relaxed breath, straightening his back. He blinks at his own reflection, then looks at Henry in the mirror and actually tsks. "You could never."He lifts an eyebrow at him. "Trust me, I can and I will.""No, I mean you can't." James says again, "It’s waterproof. Even if I'd cry, it won't smudge."If there's something Henry loves, it's a challenge."Let's bet."And bets.-written for tumblr prompt"i'm going to ruin that pretty makeup."
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Terror Bingo, The Terror Bingo (2020)





	dannate cose che mi piacciono (fai di me quel che vuoi, fallo davvero)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! An anon on [tumblr ](https://caravaggiosbrushes.tumblr.com/)asked for fitzconte + **_"i'm going to ruin that pretty makeup"_** from [this list ](https://caravaggiosbrushes.tumblr.com/post/636206929657643008), and uh. I spent the entire day writing this? Hope you like it??? 
> 
> It’s a modern AU, they’re 20something.
> 
> I’m also using this to fill the Free Space in [my Bingo Card ](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/128838202_213861586859406_6742776445385385186_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&ccb=2&_nc_sid=ae9488&_nc_ohc=5IGy58-W0-4AX_EdREN&_nc_ht=scontent-mxp1-1.xx&oh=82912dbce6673b6a73624592c85d3209&oe=5FEE0B0A)!
> 
> **TW:** (mild) use of drug, but everything sex-related is super consensual. 

_Amore dimmi qualcosa,_   
_qualcosa di te che non so_   
_Così mi prendo anche un piccolo pezzo di te,_   
_anche se non si può_

They're going to be late, again. It doesn't bother Henry: it's a party someone decided to throw last-minute and being on time would actually be weird, but it's almost funny how he and James are always late for everything. It has kind of become an inside joke of theirs and their friends at this point, because one way or another they're always the last to show up, usually because either James, or Henry, or both of them can't keep their hands off each other.

Tonight seems to be an exception: Henry is ready to go, has been for some time and it's James the one who's taking long doing god knows what. Henry gets up from the couch and sticks his head in their tiny little bathroom and– Oh. 

James' reflection shows him with his lips slightly parted in concentration while he's putting something -mascara, is mascara, Henry knows that one,- on his eyelashes. His eyes look bigger than usual, his gaze sharper somehow. Henry doesn't know much about make-up, everything he can do is putting that glittery gold thing on his eyelids like he did tonight, and that's it, he's pretty happy with the result already, but James goes all the way and does some magic shit with those tubes and colours and shimmering stuff on his already pretty face. Tonight, his lips look more red than usual. It’s nothing crazy, but _still_. They also look wet, glossy. Henry moves behind James, who's leaning towards the mirror, so focused on his task that he’s holding his breath. Henry puts his hands on his hips and hooks his chin on James' shoulder.

"Don't" James takes an intake of breath without breaking eye-contact with his own reflection, "move me."

Henry hums next to his ear and keeps very still, he doesn’t want to ruin his work. Besides, James is so pretty when he's so focused on something. Especially when his mouth looks like _that_.

"You know that I'm going to ruin that pretty make-up later, right?"

James finishes with mascara and takes a more relaxed breath, straightening his back. He blinks at his own reflection, then looks at Henry in the mirror and actually _tsks_. "You could never."

He lifts an eyebrow at him. "Trust me, I can and I will."

"No, I mean you _can't._ " James says again, "It’s waterproof. Even if I'd cry, it won't smudge."

If there's something Henry loves, it's a challenge.

"Let's bet."

And bets.

James chuckles fondly, "Dundy, there's nothing to bet on: you'll lose." He touches his hair, still looking at himself in the mirror. Then his gaze goes back to Henry. "What are we betting?"

"When I'm gonna win-"

"You won't."

" _When I'm gonna win_ you'll do the dishes for a month."

"Deal." James says immediately, "but since _I_ ’m going to win, I want you to make me breakfast every day for a month."

Dundy chuckles. James hates making breakfast. He's pretty decent at cooking, but he’s so sleepy in the morning that breakfast is always a chore to him, for some reason.

"Deal."

James carefully closes the tube of mascara and puts it down on the sink. They clasp hands. “Deal.”

"So, after the party?" Henry asks.

"You mean the moment you're gonna lose? Yes, it's after the party." James grins.

"Idiot."

James takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go, we're already late."

As if it wasn't because of him. Henry smiles to himself and follows him, trying to lift his skirt up.

"Henry!" 

"Oh-oh, I'm Henry now? Kitten's getting angry." 

" _Kitten_?" James turns to him, then pushes him against their front-door, pinning him there. He licks a long strip of skin on the side of Henry's neck. He does it again, but in short little movements this time, like a cat would do with his bowl of milk. It sends shivers down Henry's spine, so he grabs James by both arms, humming low in his throat.

James licks at that same spot again, his body so close to Henry, yet there's no pressure where he would like it–

" _Prrrrrr_." 

One of Henry's hand runs at the back of James' neck both to keep him close and hold onto something, because, "fuck, are you _purring_?"

James doesn't answer with words, just increases his " _prrrrr-rrr_ " against Henry's neck, the vibrations tickling deliciously on his skin and, god, James' hands are slowly descending on his arms, on his sides, on his hips now, on his–

Nowhere. Henry opens his eyes (when has he closed them?) to find James standing a step back, a smug expression of satisfaction on his face.

"James?"

He shoots him a grin. "Kitten's got claws."

"No way– come here!" But James is already out of the door.

"Come on, Dundy, we're late!" 

"I wonder why." He shouts back, smiling despite himself, "someone can't keep his hands off me."

"Yeah, who's that?" James shouts back from the end of the stairs.

"Someone with very good tastes."

"Clearly." James grins at him from down there.

Henry locks the door and touches his neck where James has been licking his skin.

It's still wet with his saliva.

He’s going to ruin his make-up tonight. He's going to undo his pretty James wearing lipstick, black mascara and black… _something_ at the corners of his eyes. He already has a few ideas about how he's going to do that.

* * *

  
  


The party is nice, not the best Henry has been to, but still very nice: there are lots of people he knows, there is his favourite brand of beer on every table and joints almost in everyone's hand. In his own too. Which is very good. He's more stoned than drunk and the lights of the room look brighter and softer at the same time. It's been a good night so far. He’s planning to make it even better, so he goes in search of James and finds him talking animatedly with a girl he's never seen before. She's got dark, short hair and a bright smile. Henry feels pleasantly warm and he wants James to feel like this too, so he hugs him from behind, without saying a word, because James will know it’s him.

He sees the surprise on the girl's face and feels a brief moment of hesitation from James, before he relaxes in his arms and places his free hand on Henry’s, over James’ stomach.

“Dundy!” He exclaims, happily, turning just a touch to the side, so he can look at Henry, “have you met Melanie? Melanie, Dundy- well, Henry,” he points at Henry, still wrapped around him, “my roommate.”

Melanie's smile drops. “Hi.” 

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Henry gives her a smile, feeling good. "Go on, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It’s fine,” Melanie says, turns his attention to James, giving him a tight smile, “I’ll see you around, okay? Thanks for the chat.”

“What- wait,” James seems as surprised as Henry, “promise to call me? So I can teach you how to blend on your eyes?”

“Wait,” she says, looking confused, “that wasn’t just a way to hook up?”

“What?” James and Henry say at the same time. Henry hides his giggles on James’ shoulder. He’s so stoned.

“Oh.” Melanie says, “you were serious.”

“Yeah, why not? I’d love that.” James says, easily. “I’m sorry if it sounded like something else, it wasn’t my intention. You just seem to be a cool person and I like makeup. That’s all.”

“Oh.” Melanie says again and this time her face actually softens. Her gaze skips from Henry to James and back. She smiles, “no problem, my bad. Then yes, I’d love to have you teaching me some make-up tricks, James.”

“Brilliant!” He clasps his hands together.

“As long as your boyfriend doesn’t mind.” Melanie finishes.

“My–” James giggles and turns in Henry’s arm, “why does everyone think we’re together?”

“No idea.” Henry grins at him. “We’re not together.”

And the fact is, they really are not together. They’re not just friends, either. But they’re certainly not a couple. Or... well. They _are-_ but they are not, at the same time. They have fun together, that’s the thing. Henry loves James and he knows James loves him just as much, but not in a “ _you’re my boyfriend and I’m yours_ ” kind of way. Thinking of James as his boyfriend is weird. They do all of the boyfriends stuff (and more, probably), but it’s not just that. James is also his closest friend and his brother. He’s the person Henry knows everything about and the only person who knows everything about Henry, in return. James was the one Henry immediately told about his sexuality, even before he had fully understood it himself. James is like a bone of his own body, like the walls of his childhood home: something that's always been there with Henry, since the start, something he could never truly be parted from. So calling James his boyfriend wouldn't be completely accurate. Plus, both he and James have seen other people during the time of their...we’re-not-together relationship and it’s completely alright.

And Henry is so stoned right now. Melanie is saying something, smiling brightly at James, but he can’t catch the meaning of her words.

“I think your boyfriend is falling asleep on you.” Melanie’s laugh tingles pleasantly in Henry’s ears.

James laughs too (Henry feels it in his own body, for how he's pressed against him), “I'm serious, he’s not my–"

“It’s alright guys, I’m an ally.” She says softly.

Henry decides he likes her.

“I like you.” He lets himself say, because why not. “James, I like her.”

James passes an arm around Henry’s back. “I’m glad, I like her too.”

“And I like you, Henry.” Her laugh is really like those little little Christmas bells. “Thanks for the chat, guys.” She looks at James, “whenever you want, I’m here for our make-up lesson." She raises her half-drank beer to him, “cheers, have a nice night.”

She winks and then she’s gone.

“Nice, nice.” Henry says, sincerely, “you can stay with her, I didn’t want to make her leave. You have my blessing for the night.”

James laughs, unbothered. “I was serious, Dundy, I wasn’t trying to get in her pants, we were just talking. I was looking for my non-boyfriend when she stopped me to compliment my eye make-up.”

“You were looking for me!” It fills his chest with a warm light that feels very nice. "What are you gonna do now that you’ve found me?”

“Take you home, for once, since you look pretty...drunk? No, stoned, I’d say.” James is so pretty when he smiles like this, “and then who knows what I’m gonna do to you.”

“Can I have a little spoiler?” Henry licks his lips. He would love to kiss James now.

“Well, you said you wanted to try ruining my makeup, I believe,” he says, “so something about my face and...some other part of you would work– _Dundy_!”

James’ laughters fill Henry’s mind while he rushes both of them towards the front door, dragging him away from the party.

“You idiot, I’m not going to leave!”

“I know you’re not, I just want- _that_.” Henry forces himself not to be more specific, since they’re still in the middle of the party with lots of people all around. “Where the fuck is the door–”

James turns his hand palm-to-palm with Henry's and entwines their fingers, “this way, silly.”

He lets James guide him outside (turns out the door was at the opposite side of the room….whatever) and then at Henry’s car. 

“I’m driving.” James palms his ass way more than what is necessary (not that Henry minds) to get the keys and if Henry pushes back against him it’s not his fault at all. He just gets really horny when he’s stoned. Well, more than usual.

Once they're both in the car it feels like it's just them in the world, the chaos of the party far away, and Henry feels it: how much he wants to touch James. How much he wants James to touch _him_.

“Keep it in your pants until we’re home.” James looks briefly at him, starting the car. He's smirking knowingly. “Be a good non-boyfriend.”

“I’ll be a very good whatever you want, if you stop somewhere and touch me.” He caresses James’ cheek, threading his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, like he would do if James had his mouth on him. James seems to share the same thought, because he takes an intake of breath and warns him. “Dundy, I’m driving.”

“That’s why I said stop somewhere.” He lets his hand move down, over James’ thigh, covered by the skirt, “somewhere dark, where no one can see us.”

“Jesus– can’t you wait for five minutes–” the corners of his mouth turn up in a disbelieving smile. His pink tongue darts out quickly to wet them. “Let me think.”

Fuck yes. 

Henry is already half hard just thinking about it, about feeling James on top of him, in his pretty skirt and makeup– oh right, he has to ruin that, he has to remember. Maybe he's going to kiss him and then have him suck on his fingers and on his cock. That would make his lipstick smear, right? As for his eyes… James sometimes gets so overwhelmed during sex that he spills a few tears, so that’s another option. He could make him choke on his prick. He could smear James’ own saliva and his own cum on his lips, cheeks and cheekbones. He could also–

The car stops and Henry is brought back to the present moment.

“Backseat. I don’t fit there.” James says, pointing at the spot in between Henry’s thighs. Oh fuck, _yes_.

Henry unclips his seatbelt with shaky hands that don’t feel like his own. He hears James doing the same and then there's a hot whisper against his own ear: “come on, don’t make me wait.”

He turns to give James a bruising kiss, but he’s already out of the car. Somehow he manages to climb on the backseat, despite his cock straining painfully in his jeans. 

James gets in the car again and locks it, before arranging both of them as comfortably as they can in the small space. 

“You’re too fucking long.” James’ chuckle is warm on his lips when Henry finally catches his lips in a wet kiss. He’s always a bit messy when he’s stoned: everything feels warmer, like a velvety caress. James moans softly in his mouth and the sound goes straight to his cock. God, he wants his mouth, his tongue, he wants it messy and dirty and hard–

“Fuck, Dundy, yes.” James pants in between kisses, “me too.”

He probably said it out loud. Oh well, then. He threads his fingers in James’ hair again, pulling lightly, making him moan again.

“Jas,” Henry licks and bites at the side of his neck and James grinds down on him, his hips shifting with intention, “suck me off, yes? Your pretty mouth– please, I've thought about it all night.”

James groans in their kiss, “yes, yes.” He pushes his hair away from his face. Looking at him, Henry suddenly realizes that it’s almost completely dark in here. Wherever James has brought them, there are no lights coming from the outside, except for the moonlight, gentle and icy, making James’ skin (wet from Henry’s kisses) shine as if covered in tiny crystals.

Henry kisses him again because, Jesus, James feels so good. “You feel so good.”

James chuckles on his lips, his hands cradling Henry’s face gently. “You’re so stoned.”

“A bit.” He laughs, licking at his bottom lip, “but you always feel good.” 

He slips a hand under James’ skirt, feeling the warmth of his skin under his fingers. 

James palms himself through the skirt, which is probably one of the hottest things Henry has ever seen.

They end up with James kneeling half over Henry’s thigh, crouched in the tiny space of the car, while Henry is half laying on the seats, as best he can. 

“This is why we stopped fucking in your car.” James complains, undoing Henry’s jeans, taking him out with confident movements. He twitches in his hand. Fuck, he’s so hard it feels like he could cum just like this on James’ face. He pushes a hand in his hair to steady himself. James licks his lips and looks at him, “you’re lucky I love your cock so much,” he says, before taking it into his mouth.

Having sex while being drunk is fun, but having sex while being stoned? Henry loves it. Everything feels so gentle, every sound amplified, every moan as physical as a touch on his skin. Weirdly enough, he also lasts longer when he’s stoned, to James' delight.

James’ mouth feels even better than usual, if that’s possible. At some point he hums around his mouthful and Henry’s hips buck up, his cock brushing the back of his throat without his permission. James sobs and digs his fingers in Henry’s thighs, fingernails biting into his skin, so Henry immediately takes his hand away from his hair, as if burned.

“Jas, fuck, James, sorry, I'm sorry–” he babbles, but James makes a frustrated sound, _still_ with his lips sealed around Henry's cock. Then he grabs Henry’s hand and places it back on his own head. 

Fuck. Is he… But Henry has just hurt him, hasn't he?

“James.”

His wonderful best friend keeps sucking at him, while pressing down at Henry’s hand with more insistence.

“Fuck.” Henry breathes, “fuck, okay.”

He takes a handful of James’ hair in his fist. James lets go of a shuddering breath. His eyes fall close.

Henry would like to say something like “if it hurts, stop me” but Henry’s mouth is as dry as the desert and his heartbeat is so loud in his ears that he can’t think. So he secures his grip on James’ hair and lifts his hips experimentally. He watches as his cock slides past James’ wet lips and then slides out. James’ spit shines under the moonlight, on his own chin and Henry’s cock.

They do it again. And again. James keeps his eyes closed, his brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure. 

“Jas,” Henry says, his heart beating way too fast, “let me…”

He forgets the rest of his words. He lifts James’ head a bit more and lets his cock slide completely out of his burning mouth. James looks at him with a hint of confusion, but he doesn’t close his mouth. There’s a trail of spit connecting his shining lips to Henry's cockhead.

It’s completely silent all around them, except for their laboured breathing. 

James doesn’t move. Henry takes himself in his free hand and lifts his hips up, eyes locked with James' while he rubs his cock on his lips, his chin, his cheek. He doesn’t question what he’s doing, he just wants to do it, wants to see, “your pretty face getting messy.”

James makes a low sound, half a groan, half a whine, his breath so warm on the underside of Henry’s cock. He lets his tongue dart out past his lips, licking at him messily, smiling dazedly. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Henry rubs his cock against James’ cheek, “lots.” 

James’ eyes cross trying to look at Henry’s prick in front of his nose and it’s both cute and incredibly hot. Henry lets go of his hair and pushes his index and middle fingers in his mouth, without thinking, just because he wants to, and James’ mouth is there and his lips are wet and shiny.

James makes a surprised moan, but smiles around his fingers and starts sucking at them, hollowing his cheeks. Henry touches his hair softly with his other hand, then moves it on his own cock and starts stroking himself. James’ gaze follows his movements and he moans loudly around his fingers.

“Fuck, Jas.” Henry licks at his bottom lip. His throat and mouth are dry as hell, but his cock and hand are a mess of James’ saliva and his own precome. He pushes his fingers down on James' tongue and James closes his eyes again, breathing through his nose.

“You alright?” Henry asks. This is all incredibly good and the last thing he wants is hurting James without meaning to.

James looks at him and nods minutely, humming. Then he places a hand on Henry’s cock, half over Henry’s own and starts stroking him.

“Oh, fuck.” Henry pants, “good. That’s good, baby.”

James moans almost wildly, squeezing his eyes hard. His grip on Henry’s cock tightens deliciously, his mouth goes slack, his body seizes up for a moment, only his hips buck down hard on Henry’s thighs. He’s completely still, then starts breathing heavily, relaxing completely.

“Oh god,” Henry says. His cock pulses in their hands, “you just- shit.”

James smiles lazily around his fingers and renews his movements on his cock, trembling over him. Henry lets his fingers slide out of his mouth and touches his face, smearing more saliva on his cheek. James’ mouth stays open, he seems to have forgotten that he can close it.

“Warn me when you cum, yeah?” James says, stroking his cock, moving his palm deliciously over the head. “I don’t want you to blind me.”

“Idiot.” Henry whispers fondly, focused on the feeling of their hands working together on his burning skin.

He lets himself drift away in the pleasure, thick as honey, warm as James’ body. He opens his eyes to look at their joined hands stroking him. There’s some more precome on the tip and James licks it away with a quick swipe of his tongue, stealing his breath. Then he seems to have an idea, his eyes glinting in the dark, while he moves down, pushing Henry’s jeans and boxers lower on his thighs and–

“Fuck– _fuck._ ” Henry almost shouts, feeling James’ burning tongue on his ass. James keeps stroking his cock and pushes his tongue flat against him. Henry can feel his spit running down in between his ass cheeks. 

“James–fuck, _James–_ ” 

He means it as a warning, since he’s about to come, but his voice must have come out more urgent than he intended, because James lifts his head up. 

Right when Henry is coming.

“Oh, _f-_ ” 

He hears distantly, lost in his orgasm, in having two hands and _a mouth_ on his cock, because apparently James is licking and sucking at him again.

When Henry finally gets back to himself and opens his eyes again he finds James glowering at him, half of his face covered in thick white ropes of come. He’s got an eye closed in a perpetual wink, so the scowl doesn’t really work. Not to mention that it’s fucking hot.

“Uh.” Henry’s brain is still mush. “Sorry?”

James’s face softens and he starts laughing almost hysterically. Henry joins almost immediately, stunned by the orgasm, from what he smoked earlier, and from having James with him.

“You could have blinded me! For real!” James pants, laughing. “Please tell me it’s not in my hair too.”

“Well....” Henry says and it’s enough to have them laughing like maniacs again.

“What if it sticks to my hair and I have to cut all of it?” James is crying with how hard he’s laughing and Henry is breathless himself, his eyes watering too.

“Stop-stop it, god, I can't breathe– It won’t stick to your hair, you idiot.” He tugs at James' arm. “Come here, let me help you.”

“Oh, so you’re going to blind my other eye too? To make things even.” 

When they both calm down and stop choking on laughters Henry cleans his face with his sleeve and his tongue. James tries to protest at first, but eventually lets him do it while Henry touches the hair behind his ear, soothingly.

“My bad, so it’s my duty to clean you up.” He murmurs on James’ wet skin.

“You have another spot to clean, then.”

Oh, _right_.

“At home? My back is killing me.” 

James’ eyebrows shoot up on his forehead. “You tell _me_.” 

Henry chuckles and pulls James’ head back gently to inspect his work. And that’ when he sees it.

“Ah!”

“Christ–!” James jumps, startled, “what? What is it?”

Henry strokes his thumb under his eye, where his makeup has smudged. “I won.”

James frowns, confused. “You won?”

“Yes, Jas.” He grins, showing him his own thumb with James’ eye make-up, “ready to do the dishes for a month, baby?”

James’ eyes widen in realization. “No way! You cheated!” 

“I would never.” 

“But that’s not possible!” James touches his own face, betrayed.

“Guess I have special powers.”

“You mean your cum has special powers.”

It’s a while before they stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> \- title is from [this song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0h4ul0Jzc9p1Velq08gAbH). go stan italian singer Achille Lauro 
> 
> \- This is clearly a work of fiction because there’s no way these two l0ng boys could fit comfortably in a car with those long legs long arms long everything. 
> 
> \- idk who Melanie is but i like her 
> 
> \- have your sexy non-boyfriend in a skirt drive if you’re drunk/stoned/not clear-headed!!! 
> 
> \- your kudos and comments have Dundy helping James with the dishes (and not just that…) 
> 
> \- thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
